


Omniscient Snuggles

by twinklepopo



Series: Homestuck Rarepairs [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, let's pretend Sollux took a little sojourn to Doc Scratch's place, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklepopo/pseuds/twinklepopo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux feels like shit. Doc Scratch helps him feel better. With snuggles, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omniscient Snuggles

Sollux put his head in his hands, hissing through clenched teeth as his “doom-sense” surged up again, giving him a pounding headache.

“Fucking thhit they’re all going to die and I can’t do anything for them. I’m thuch as worthlethth piethe of thhit-“

“Don’t worry though, you’ll see them again.”

Doc Scratch entered as Sollux looked up in surprise, grabbing the candy bowl on his table and offering it to the distraught and confused troll. “Candy? I always have some; I am the best host after all. It is me.”

“What do you mean I”ll thee them again?” Sollux demanded.

“You won’t so much as see them as- Well, I shouldn’t give it away, even though I already know through my limitless omniscient power. You’ll meet them again anyway.”

Sollux sagged on the couch as Doc Scratch took a seat next to him, placing the ignored and rejected candy bowl on a side table.

“If they’re all dead and I’ll thee them again I guethth I’ll be dead too huh. I’m thuch a uthelethth perthon I thould be culled for my worthleththnethth,” he said lowly, “A thupid thupid uthelethth piethe of thit about thumth up what I am.”

“Actually you get to be quite useful in the end,” Doc Scratch said mildly, wrapping an arm around Sollux and doing something akin to hugging.

“Move your big thtupid cueball head,” Sollux grumbled, leaning into Doc’s hug. “I can’t thnuggle properly like thith.” If Doc Scratch had a face, he would have smiled. As it was, he simply conceded to the request.

Sollux still felt like a worthless piece of shit, but Doc Scratch’s hugs always made him feel a bit better.

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first post on homestuck-rarepairs.tumblr.com
> 
> so that means anything posted after this will be from older to newer
> 
> weird way of organizing thing i know
> 
> themostkawaiikarkat asked homestuck-rarepairs:  
> Sollux and doc scratch bee’in absolute cuties :?
> 
> http://homestuck-rarepairs.tumblr.com/post/29064820233/omniscient-snuggles


End file.
